


30 Days of Mystrade

by fandomwhatsafandom



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: 30 Day OTP Challenge, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-12-08
Packaged: 2018-02-25 01:58:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,850
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2604374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandomwhatsafandom/pseuds/fandomwhatsafandom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
            <p>A little Mystrade cuddling</p>
          </blockquote>





	1. Holding Hands

“Coffee,” Mycroft thought. “all I need is coffee. “ Mycroft had been holed up in his office for the last thirty three hours negotiating a new policy with the Taiwanese prime minister. He barely had time to eat let alone sleep. Mycroft was used to living under these conditions, but he is human and caffeine is very much needed.

Mycroft sat in the back of his car fighting off sleep. He still had work to attend to after all. As his car pulled up next to the coffee shop Mycroft pulled his phone out and stepped out of the car. He sent out a quick text to Anthea telling her he would be back in twenty minutes. He began walking toward the door when someone ran passed him nearly knocking him on his back. “Well, that was rude.” Mycroft thought as he steadied himself. Seconds later another man ran passed him and this time he did fall.

“Shit sorry! I wasn’t looking where I was going. Sorry. Are you okay?” The second man said.

When Mycroft looked up he saw a young man in a constable’s uniform. He looked young, but his hair was a shocking shade of silver. Mycroft’s mouth went dry the longer he looked at the man. This man although looking like he was in a rush waited for Mycroft’s answer. “I’m fine thank you. Although you seemed like you were in a rush, chasing a criminal by the looks of it. You should probably go before he gets away.”

“My partner will grab him. I was just part of back up. Are you sure you’re okay? You hit the ground fairly hard.” He explained while he put his hand out to help Mycroft up.

“I’m fine,” Mycroft answered taking his hand and standing up. “Thank you for the help.” Mycroft reveled at how soft the constable’s hand was. His hand was warm and wrapped around Mycroft’s smaller one.

“Least I could do. I knocked you on your arse. Names Lestrade. Greg Lestrade.” “It was my fault as well. I should have been looking where I was going. I’m Mycroft.”

Just as Mycroft answered he realized his hand was still in Greg’s. He reluctantly pulled away while Greg looked at his phone.

“I have to go. You dropped this by the way.” Greg said handing Mycroft his phone. “Sorry again, maybe next time we won’t meet in such a disastrous manner.”

“Goodbye, Greg.” Mycroft called quietly after him. Mycroft got back in his car and told the driver to take him back to his office.

“What a strange occurrence.” Mycroft chuckled. He looked down at his phone in thought when he saw a new text from a number that wasn’t programmed into his phone. He clicked the message with a feeling that he knew who it was.

You never got your coffee

-GL

Mycroft frowned at his phone. He had forgotten his coffee. He looked back at his phone and quickly tapped a message.

It seems I was distracted. -MH

When Mycroft got back to his office he had much more energy than he left with and it had nothing to do with caffeine. He spent the rest of his day thinking about Greg. The man with the silver hair. In between meetings he ordered all the information he could get on Greg. He learned Greg's full name was Gregoire Christian Lestrade legally changed, when he moved to London from France, to Gregory. He was 27 years old, just two years older than Mycroft, he left France at 18 when his parents had died, and joined NSY at the age of 23. Mycroft wanted to know more.

Mycroft's phone chimed at 9:30 when he was leaving for home. With a quick glance at who the message was from Mycroft left the office all while reading the text from Greg.

I just got off work. Care to join me at the coffee shop? I'll buy you the coffee you meant to get earlier.

-GL

Mycroft smiled at his phone. It seems Mycroft had left an impression on Greg also. He messaged Greg back while he got into his car telling the driver where to go.

I'd love to. Meet you there in 15.

MH

Mycroft was excited, much more excited than he had been in years. He had a date. A date with a silver fox.

 


	2. Cuddling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A little Mystrade cuddling

It had been two weeks since Mycroft and Greg had run into each other and in those two weeks Greg and Mycroft had gone out on dates nine times.  Mycroft was having a rare slow period in his work leaving him time to woo Greg.

Mycroft and Greg had learned many things about each other in those two short weeks.  Greg learned all about Mycroft and his family. He loved thinking about what it would have been like to know Mycroft when he was little and living on the family estate with a mother who was a mathematician and a father who preferred to work in the garden, a rambunctious little brother sprouting off truths left and right whether it was hurtful or not, being in the same grade in school as Mycroft even though he’s two years younger just because Mycroft is so clever.

Greg found himself thinking about Mycroft’s peculiar talent of being able to tell someone there life story with just a glance. Greg was thinking about Mycroft when he got a call that a suspect on foot was running towards the bridge he was currently patrolling that night. Just as he responded to the call he saw the man running full force in the same direction that Greg was standing. The man was tall and thin, sickeningly thin. Drug addict Greg’s brain supplied. Greg waited for the man to get closer before he started talking to him.

“Police,” Greg shouted. “Stop running. We’ve got you trapped. We just want to talk to you.” Greg moved closer to the man. The man stopped and bent over trying to catch his breath. “Come with me. I’ll bring you down to the station and we can get you some help.” Greg advised looking at the weak man.

The man stepped towards Greg. The man who started out panting and out of breath suddenly became taller and more menacing grabbing Greg by the shoulders and pushed him out of the way. The suspect made for an escape running towards the other end of the bridge. Greg stumbled and took off after the man making sure he didn’t get away. Greg caught up with him a few seconds later grabbing his arm and pulling him back. The man fell backwards with more force than Greg thought he would with the suspects shoulder catching Greg in the ribs propelling him into the railing. The suspect turned and shoved Greg again, this time Greg lost his footing and tumbled over the barrier and down into the water.

Greg hit the water seconds later with a splash. The water was cold and dirty. He couldn’t see a thing in the darkness of the water and started to swim toward what he thought was the surface. Greg was nearing the surface when spots starting swirling into his vision hinting at how long he had gone without oxygen. As he broke the surface he saw the flashing lights and heard the screeching sirens of the police cars. Greg starting swimming towards shore thinking about how odd it was that an ambulance was already there, even if the officer that called in reinforcement saw him go over the railing an ambulance wouldn’t have already arrived. Greg made it to shore and promptly fell face first into the rocks while police and EMTs surrounded him covering his cold and shaking body in a shock blanket.

Greg was freezing while he was sitting in the back of the ambulance answering the questions of his fellow officers. He had gotten through his recount of the story when he saw a familiar flash of red hair and three piece suit.

Mycroft had arrived shortly after the ambulance did and waited in his car for Greg to finish recounting the story to his colleagues. When the Men and women started to disperse Mycroft made his entrance coming from behind a row of police cars and going straight to Greg in the back of the ambulance. “Hello Gregory.” Mycroft greeted.

“What are you doing here, Myc?” Greg asked.

“I got a call from a friend at the Yard who said you decided to take a dip in the Thames.” Mycroft chuckled.

“I don’t know if take a dip quite covers it.” Greg smirked while rubbing his chest where he was shouldered.

“Well whatever you call it you must be terribly cold.” Mycroft remarked while sitting next to Greg putting his arms around him and rubbing his hands on the backs of Greg’s arms.

“Freezing.” Greg commented teeth chattering.

“Come with me and we’ll go get you some dry clothes and some hot tea.” Mycroft then left Greg and went to go talk to the EMT and tell him Greg would be going home with him.

Greg and Mycroft walked to Mycroft’s car Greg’s head leaning on Mycroft’s shoulder hand in hand. Once in the car Greg leaned fully against Mycroft trying to leech as much body heat he could from the man. Mycroft wrapped his arms around Greg fully surrounding him in an attempt to warm him faster. Greg told the driver his address and waited, to get to his flat for dry clothes, in Mycroft’s arms.

After Greg changed he came out to the living room and collapsed onto the couch laying his head in Mycroft’s lap. Mycroft chuckled and draped a blanket over him to keeps the chill away. Mycroft had never seen Greg in anything other than his work attire and was now seeing him in a baggy worn out vest and gray sweats. Before this time they had always met at the location of their dates and Mycroft loved getting to see his dwelling.

Greg was slowly warming up with the combination of dry clothes, blankets, and Mycroft’s body heat. Not too much later Greg started nodding off in Mycroft’s lap with a movie on. “I’m falling asleep.” Greg complained.

“That’s okay Gregory go to sleep. I’ll stay for a while longer and I’ll get in touch in the morning.” Mycroft explained. Greg’s only reply was a soft snore. Mycroft left soon after, but not before he texted Anthea to get a replacement phone for Greg and bring it to the Yard. How was he going to contact Gregory if he was without a phone.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always thanks for reading and if you find mistakes let me know so I can fix them.


	3. Watching Tv

Mycroft had a lot of time on his hands recently. After his negotiation with the Taiwanese Prime Minister there had been a rare lull in his work. He still had to be at the office for pretenses, but much of the time he spent there was looking at CCTV watching Greg work while he was out on patrols.

It had been a glorious two weeks since Mycroft and Greg had collided in the street outside of the coffee shop and Mycroft wouldn't change anything. He loved learning all about Greg. The information in his file was very basic and matched most of what he had deduced about him at the first meeting. He liked being surprised by the information that wasn’t in his file like how Greg speaks not only fluent French, but also Italian. He’d been pleasantly surprised when he had to take a call during one of their dates. While Mycroft argued with an Italian politician about the necessity of their meeting the next day Greg sat and listened while he ate his food. When Mycroft had put his phone away Greg looked up and said “Il tuo Italiano é perfetto.”

Mycroft was speechless. “You.. you speak Italian?” Mycroft stuttered.

“I did some school in Italy when I was young. My grandad lived in Florence and I stayed with him for a few years. I went back every year until my parents died.” Greg admitted. “You didn’t deduce that?”

“Your file says nothing about your schooling in Italy and your accent is mostly English at this point. I had no information to base a deduction on.” Mycroft was still stunned.

After they left the restaurant Mycroft had requested Greg forget the conversation he had overheard. Although not the most important call he’d taken it still posed a threat if it got out that he was in close contact with the Italian politicians. Mycroft was thinking about Greg’s language speaking skills when the Greg on his screen became more alert. Mycroft watched Greg go from slouched next to the railing of the bridge he was on to alert and ready. He saw the second man come on screen running full out towards Greg. Mycroft could tell that the man was a drug addict, that he had more energy than he was letting Greg could see, and that he planned to put up a fight. He watched the drug addict stop and bend over feigning weakness and Greg Move towards him saying something Mycroft hear, but assumed had to do with bringing him to the station. Seconds later the man had stood up and grabbed Greg by the shoulders pushing him out of the way. Mycroft let out a shaky breath when he saw Greg stumble, but was relieved when he steadied himself and started chasing the suspect. When Greg got a hold of the other man Mycroft grabbed his phone seeing the path the suspect would take. Mycroft dialed 999 and waited for the inevitable to happen. Greg caught a shoulder to the ribs and by the time the man had got a hold of Greg a second time Mycroft was already calling in an emergency about a Detective Constable being pushed into the Thames. Greg finished the call just as Greg hit the water. Mycroft watched long enough to make sure he saw Greg resurface and took off towards his car.

Mycroft got into his car telling his driver where to go and pulled up the CCTV footage and watched as Greg swam toward the shore. He was happy to see the ambulance had already showed up and the EMTs were ready to take care of Greg. When his car pulled up on the scene he watched the footage until Greg finished speaking with his colleagues not wanting to interrupt.

Mycroft stepped out of his car and walked to where Greg was sat in the back of an ambulance wearing a garish orange trauma blanket. Mycroft had not seen Greg’s shivering through his phone, but know that he was close enough to touch he could.

When Mycroft got into the car he was very thankful he was able to watch the CCTV or he might not have ever seen Greg and been able to call it in. Mycroft never told Greg that he was the one to call in the emergency choosing to tell him a friend on the force called and told him what had happened. He didn’t want Greg to think he didn’t trust him. Mycroft made sure to pull full time surveillance on Greg just in case something like this happened again. He knew Greg’s job was dangerous and Mycroft wanted him to be as safe as he could be and with full time surveillance he would be.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> "Il tuo Italiano é perfetto.”- Your Italian is perfect. What do you mean that's not what they meant by watching TV. Thanks for reading. If you find mistakes let me know so I can fix them.


	4. Chapter 4

Greg woke with a start. The night before He had been pushed into the Thames by a suspect. Luckily it was fairly warm in late august and Greg was able to escape the possibility of hypothermia. Greg had slept reasonably well while Mycroft had been there, his soft breathing soothing to Greg. Then Mycroft left and Greg’s sleep became fitful. He tossed and turned plagued with nightmares filled with water and aggressive suspects. Greg had given up on sleep when a phone started ringing, Greg heard the phone on the nightstand, but it wasn’t his. His phone had taken the same dip in the Thames as he had the night before. The shrill ringing getting on Greg’s nerves forcing him to flip onto his side and search for the phone. When he found the phone he felt the roughness of paper on the screen before he opened his eyes to see what was on it. The yellow sticky note clung to the front screen with a familiar spidery scrawl.

“Gregory,” It said. “I took the liberty of having my assistant provide a new phone. The phone is the new version of your old one and had all of your information programmed.”

Greg stared at the phone as it continued to ring. The phone continued to ring for a little while longer before Greg pulled of the note. He was startled to see the name of his chief blinking of the screen. Answering the phone with an apology on his lips Greg hopped out of bed to get ready for the shift he was supposed to work today. Before he could start to apologize he heard the Chief tell him he had been given the rest of the week off. Greg couldn’t believe what he was hearing. “T-the rest of the week? Greg stuttered.

“Yes, the rest of the week. I can’t have you coming in and getting sick. Who knows what’s been in that water.” Barked the Chief.

“O-okay,” Greg hadn’t thought about taking the day off let alone taking off the entire week.

Greg was left floundering while the Chief rang off. The entire week? What was he supposed to do with an entire week off? Greg flopped back onto his bed causing a great puff of air to knock another note off his nightstand. Leaning over the side of the bed Greg flipped over the note requesting he call Mycroft as soon as he woke up. This note written in a smaller more feminine hand that Greg could only assume belonged to Mycroft’s assistant. Greg didn’t want to think about how she had gotten into his flat without a key. He had learned it was better not ask with Mycroft and just let it happen. Leaning against a pile of pillows Greg scrolled to Mycroft’s name on his new phone pressing the call button and waited for the ringing to stop and Mycroft to answer.

After three rings a voice answered the phone sounding aggravated. “Holmes.” The greeting was not the warm one that he was used to and Greg cursed himself for not thinking about how busy Mycroft had to be after he had taken off the rest of the night to stay with him for a while.

Timidly Greg replied. “Mycroft, Hi, it’s me Greg. I got your note, thanks for the phone by the way, so I called as soon as I woke up. Sorry for distracting you.” Greg was relieved when he heard the man on the phone excuse himself from whatever meeting he was attending.

“Gregory, please excuse my behavior before. I didn’t look to see who was calling.” Mycroft assured.  “I just wanted to make sure you were still doing alright this morning. Also I wanted to ask if you would like to attend dinner with me tonight.”

Greg calmed as he heard Mycroft’s voice soften. “I’m doing fine and I’d love to go to dinner tonight. Where did you have in mind?” Greg heard Mycroft being called back to the meeting while he asked.

“I’ll have to test you the information. Unfortunately I am being called back to my meeting. Goodbye Greg. I’ll call later.” With that Mycroft rang off and Greg was left to think about where they would be going for dinner.

An hour later Greg was sitting on a barstool in his kitchen sipping his tea and eating some toast as his phone pinged with a test alert. Greg slid off the stool walking to the coffee table picking up the phone expecting the text from Mycroft, but instead seeing a voicemail from his sister.

“Greg, why on earth would you not call me? Instead I get a mysterious phone call from someone claiming to be an interested party saying you were pushed into the Thames. I’m your sister for god’s sake I’d like to hear this from you.” She sounded upset and irritated and Greg didn’t want to deal with that today, but figured if he didn’t call she would just become angrier so Greg scrolled down to her name and called her back.

Greg had a three hour conversation with his sister that consisted of mainly her yelling at him to be more careful and questioning why he hadn’t called her. Greg explained that he had a friend take care of him for the night and he didn’t have a phone until the morning so he couldn’t call her. She just scoffed at him and continued her rant about family and how they need to hear things from family and not interested parties and that started up a whole new line of questioning on who the interested party was. Greg hadn’t exactly told anyone he was in a relationship let alone in a relationship with a man. He wasn’t ashamed of it and he knew his family would be okay with it. He just didn’t know if Mycroft wanted to tell other people, or that’s what he kept telling himself. When she finally rang off Greg slumped onto the couch looking at the clock and seeing that it was nearly four.

Greg checked his inbox for new messages in case he just missed the text alert while his sister ranted and raved at him. He had no new messages and Greg stared at his phone puzzled. Mycroft had said he’d text him the details hadn’t he? Maybe he emailed them Greg thought. Greg went to his room finding his computer under the night table and logged into his email. As he scrolled he saw mail from his colleagues wishing him well and some junk mail from some old school buddies, but no mail from Mycroft.

Greg was confused. Mycroft had said he would get the information to him, but nearly four hours later and Greg still had no idea what the plans were. After checking his inbox one more time to no avail he made his way to the bathroom to shower and be ready for when Mycroft called. Greg stepped into the cold water jolting out of his skin and quickly turning the nob so the water would be as hot as he could get it. Greg had showered the night before to get the rotting smell of the Thames off him, but still made sure to use extra soap just in case he still smelled of the water.

Twenty minutes later Greg stepped out of his room dressed in a nice pair of jeans and a button up shirt. He hadn’t been sure what to wear since he didn’t know where they were going, but figured he was fancy enough if they were going to a nicer restaurant and casual enough if they were going somewhere homier. It was half five and Greg still hadn’t heard anything from Mycroft. Greg was starting to get worried. He knew the man had a busy schedule, but when he said he would do something it was not often he didn’t do it.

Thirty minutes later and Greg was calling Mycroft just to make sure he was alright.

An hour after that Greg called again to be greeted with Mycroft’s answering machine.

At 8 Greg had resigned himself to a night alone and grabbed some beer from the fridge and turn on some comedy channel. After three beers and two episodes later Greg’s eyes started to droop and he fell asleep on the couch.

Greg’s phone was ringing. That was the first thing he noticed when he started to become conscious again. The next thing he noticed was the persistent knocking on his door. Slowly getting up Greg grabbed his phone pressing the answer before looking at the caller ID.

“Gregory finally,” It was Mycroft’s voice. “I’ve been calling for the last 5 minutes.”

“Mycroft? Hold on I have someone at my door just a sec.” Greg went and answered the door and was greeted by his very irate landlord.

“Mr. Lestrade I have a man downstairs claiming to be your friend. Well your friend is not in the guest book and can’t be let in. When I tried telling him this he pulled out some government badge and threatened to get my fired. I do not appreciate this Lestrade. Make him leave and we won’t have a problem.”

Greg looked down at his phone for a second before answering his landlord. “Sorry Marty he isn’t used to being denied things. I’ll add him to the guestbook in the morning, but if you could let him up now I’ll add a little extra to my rent at the end of the month.” Greg new he was technically bribing the man, but he was still half asleep and Mycroft was at the door. Marty gave Greg a nod and stalked off down the hall to go let Mycroft in. “Mycroft Holmes,” Greg said into the phone. “Did you harass my landlord? He’s on his way down to let you up I’ll see you in a second.”

Before Mycroft could get an explanation out of his mouth Greg had hung up and he saw the small irritating man coming back toward the door. Mycroft glared at the man and then thought better of it not wanting to make the situation worse.

Marty walked up to him and directed him towards Greg’s flat.

Greg looked at the clock mounted in his kitchen and realized just how late it was. It was 2:52 am and he was just starting to realize why Marty had been so angry. Greg became even more confused at Mycroft’s behavior though. He had pretty much stood Greg up and then came storming into his home at 3 o’clock in the morning.

When Greg heard the polite knock on the door he stood up from the barstool he’d perched on and grabbed the door. Mycroft looked very apologetic when looking at Greg. He had obviously gotten ready for their date even though Mycroft hadn’t texted him and then he seems to have fallen asleep on the couch. “I must apologize, Gregory. I was called away to another meeting and was not given the chance to warn you. I came here at soon as I could and I didn’t mean to anger your landlord, but I needed to make sure you knew I made every excuse I could to even just call you.” Mycroft’s word flew out of his mouth.

Greg shrugged. “I figured something like that after the second phone call.”

“Well I apologize for leaving you hanging although to make it up to you I brought some food that we can eat tonight or in the morning.” Mycroft pulled a bag full of food from behind his back.

“I don’t think I’m awake enough to be hungry, but if you haven’t eaten then feel free to use my kitchen or anything else you need.” Greg responded sitting at the counter.

Mycroft moved to the stove and started assembling the ingredients for some pasta.

Greg couldn’t think of anything that was better looking that Mycroft cooking. He was so fluid and looked like that was where he belonged instead of behind a desk. Greg’s stomach let out a grumble just as Mycroft finished straining the pasta.

Mycroft chuckled as he plated the pasta handing Greg a plate having made enough for two just in case. Greg grabbed the plate and led Mycroft to the couch so they could eat and find something to watch on the telly. Greg couldn’t help but laugh when he started to eat.

Greg continued to laugh throughout the meal, laughing harder and longer than probably necessary. Prompting Mycroft to ask Greg, “What has gotten into you?”

“I’m eating pasta at 3:20 in the morning. Is this a date? Does this count as a breakfast or dinner date?” Greg was in hysterics nearly dropping his plate on the ground. When Greg had calmed down a little Mycroft took the plate from his hands and brought it to the kitchen. When Mycroft came back he found Greg slumped into the couch with his eyes drooping.

“Why don’t we get you to bed and we’ll talk about making plans for tomorrow.” Mycroft said helping Greg to his feet.

“Yeah that sounds good.” Mumbled Greg.

Once in the bedroom Greg stripped down to his boxers while Mycroft pulled back his blankets. Greg walked over to the bed and sat down. Mycroft took his hand and started talking. “Why don’t we go out for a late lunch at the usual coffee shop say around 3?”

“Sounds good, I like these definite plans better than the other ones.”

“As do I. go to sleep now. I’ll see you in the morning.” Mycroft turned off Greg’s light and exited his apartment.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank's for reading. If you find mistakes feel free to tell me.


End file.
